


Pecunia Non Olet: Money Doesn't Smell (Except When It Does)

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [36]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Taylor thinks about funding some more.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59





	Pecunia Non Olet: Money Doesn't Smell (Except When It Does)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts), [Shulta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulta/gifts).



Fourteen dollars.

Fourteen dollars and twenty-six cents.

That’s not a lot.

Not that Taylor was _expecting_ a lot. She wasn’t expecting _anything_. It was just an idea.

But more would have been nice.

She sent bugs throughout the sewers, as far as her range allowed, and had them dig through _whatever_ was at the bottom, and bring back to her everything that felt like a coin.

Which got her a pile of dirty coins for a grand total of, well, fourteen dollars and twenty-six cents.

It doesn’t smell as bad as she feared, but she still spent three hours in the basement cleaning the money with an old toothbrush.

(Heroing is a lot weirder than she expected it to be.)

Taylor needs more money, which means she needs to find how to get it.

…Maybe she could sell stuff? Not things made with her powers, just… Normal art and crafts. Maybe fix broken furniture and resell them? She could present it as a bonding activity with Colin, they’re almost done with the mosaic anyway.

She needs to talk to Dad about it. It’s not something she can hide in the basement to do, especially since she’s probably going to need Colin’s help, at least at the beginning.

Oh, well, it will have to wait until tomorrow. Dad is stuck at work and will come home long after she’s supposed to be sleeping. It’s only Colin and her tonight.

Maybe she should go and see if he needs her help. If the noises coming from the kitchen are anything to go by, his attempt at cooking dinner is having little success.

Taylor’s reflection is interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the front door.

“I’m on it!” she shouts at Colin.

The knocking doesn’t stop until she opens the door.

It’s Agnes, and she looks like hell.

There are tears running down her face, and she’s panting desperately, like she ran all the way from the bus station.

Before Taylor can say anything, Agnes uncurls herself as much as she can and looks her straight in the eyes.

“I need to talk to Mister Wallis.”

**Author's Note:**

> All my thanks to Shulta for the suggestion that Taylor use Colin as a pretext for a new hobby that would allow her to get some money.


End file.
